Controlling a device by using a gesture is one of human-machine interaction technologies. Compared with conventional mouse or keyboard input, gesture control does not require a user to hold a specified input device, and requires only a specified hand motion, to control a device or input specified information into a device. Due to convenience and interestingness of a non-contact gesture, the non-contact gesture is being widely used for controlling a computer terminal, a mobile terminal, a television terminal, and the like in the industry.
In the prior art, non-contact gesture control indicates that, an image that is obtained from space and carries depth information is analyzed and extracted by using an image recognition technology, a motion of a gesture in the image is analyzed, and a control command is obtained by matching a template of the motion of the gesture with the control command, and then the corresponding control command is executed to achieve a control purpose.
The prior art has the following disadvantages: A user worries that a gesture motion is not recognized and usually continually makes a same gesture motion to strengthen the user's intention; or when making a gesture motion, a user sends a voice command or a lip command, or sends a same command by using a brain wave, so that all these repeated commands are repeatedly recognized, which causes a misoperation.